Till The End
by Frida Cullen
Summary: Ao encontrar um amor tão forte e intenso que chega a beirar ao obsessivo, Isabella Swan está disposta a tudo para mantê-lo. Até mesmo se isso significar ter que fazer coisas que ela jamais havia cogitado.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Till The End

 **Autor:** Frida Cullen

 **Shipper:** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance, Lemons, Drama, UA.

 **Censura:** +18

 **Sinopse:** Ao encontrar um amor tão forte e intenso que chega a beirar ao obsessivo, Isabella Swan está disposta a tudo para mantê-lo. Até mesmo se isso significar ter que fazer coisas que ela jamais havia cogitado.

 **Disclaimer:** Os personagens de Twilight não me pertencem, são todos da autoria de Stephenie Meyer, mas aqui nesta fanfic, eles fazem o que eu quero, como eu quero e quando eu quero.

Não seja um leitor fantasma, comente!

 **O enredo da fanfic é meu, e está proibida a cópia e/ou postagem em quaisquer outros sites.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Um - Blue Jeans**

 **Agora.**

 **Bella POV.**

Abrindo os olhos naquela manhã ensolarada de julho, eu respirei fundo antes de tentar sair da cama, cuidadosamente tentando não fazer muito barulho ou algum movimento que fosse brusco demais. Eu sempre tentava ter o máximo de privacidade possível pelas manhãs - ou em qualquer hora do dia, para ser mais exata. Vendo que tinha conseguido me livrar dos braços que me segurava nos lençóis de algodão egípcio super macios com sucesso, eu me sentei na cama e busquei pelo meu robe de seda preta, vestindo-o assim que fiquei de pé. Ainda com cuidado para ser o mais silenciosa possível, eu caminhei pelo enorme quarto que eu havia me acostumado a chamar de meu nos últimos meses, parando no pequeno bar que havia ali e preparando um dose de uísque. Puro e sem gelo.

Quando preenchi o copo até a metade, imediatamente comecei meu ritual diário e caminhei até a enorme sacada que havia no quarto, descansando o copo na mesinha ao meu lado enquanto com as mãos livres acendia um cigarro e dava uma tragada profunda, antes de levar o copo de uísque até o nariz e respirar fundo, sentindo aquela deliciosa fragrância. Era uma das poucas coisas que me deixava feliz ultimamente. Não era nem a bebida em si, para ser sincera, mas sim o gosto que ela deixava em meus lábios. Eu vivia pela sensação nostálgica que tocava meus lábios todas as vezes em que eu apreciava uma boa dose de uísque. Era quase como se minha mente conseguisse viajar no tempo apenas com aquele cheiro.

Sorrindo brevemente quando dei o primeiro gole, eu fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e me pus a apreciar o gosto forte descer queimando pela minha garganta. Exatamente como eu me lembrava. Amadeirado e forte. Ainda de olhos fechados, toquei meus lábios levemente com a ponta dos dedos e abri outro sorriso, agora nostálgico, antes de abrir os olhos e dar mais uma tragada no cigarro entre meus dedos. E então, como uma espécie de ímã, lentamente eu fui sentindo meus olhos sendo puxados em direção ao andar de baixo, onde a piscina estava, e um sorriso diferente nasceu em meus lábios.

Não havia nada nostálgico neste novo sorriso, no entanto. Apenas a malícia e o desejo que me consumiam todas as vezes. Era como se um fogo percorresse pelo meu corpo, como se, de repente, eu estivesse em chamas. Me encostando melhor no vão da porta, deixei meus olhos vagarem por aquela perfeição. O jeans azul sujo e rasgado, um pouco baixo demais em sua cintura, a regata branca levemente apertada e mostrando com precisão os músculos firmes do seu abdômen e deixando a vista seus braços malhados e tatuados. Cuidadosamente, deixei que meus olhos vagassem por cada uma delas, desejando que no lugar deles, eu pudesse usar minha língua. Eu quase conseguia sentir o gosto salgado da sua pele em meus lábios e precisei fechar os olhos por alguns segundos para não me perder.

Alguns segundos depois tive a sensação que estava sendo observada, e quando abri os olhos novamente deixei um ofegar escapar, notando como seus olhos intensos como sempre agora estavam fixos nos meus. Era quase como se eu estivesse sendo hipnotizada, quase como se seus olhos estivessem me despindo ali mesmo e me fodendo sem piedade. Da forma que eu mais gostava. Forte. Rápido. Brusco. Sentindo aquele velho fogo percorrer meu corpo novamente, levei a mão livre até meu pescoço e fiz um carinho no local, me obrigando a ter algum tipo de controle.

Vi quando um sorriso completamente arrogante se abriu naqueles lábios que pareciam ser feitos para proferir as mais profanas e sujas palavras já criadas pelo homem, e então ele começou a levantar a regata, mostrando as tatuagens e os músculos que aquele pedaço de pano estavam escondendo e eu senti as pernas ficarem bambas quando ele limpou o suor da testa com a barra da regata e dei mais um gole no uísque, fechando os olhos por mais aluns segundos enquanto deixava minha mente viajar para os lugares mais sujos e obscuros que ela podia. Onde meu corpo era guiado pela paixão, pelo sexo, pela obsessão. Onde eu era livre. _Onde eu era dele._

\- Você sabe que não deve começar a beber tão cedo assim, querida.

E então, com aquela voz entrando em meus ouvidos e aquelas mãos ásperas tocando meu braço, eu fui imediatamente trazida de volta para o momento presente. O tom era baixo, porém de advertência. Aos ouvidos dos outros não soava diferente de um lembrete amoroso, mas eu sabia que era mais do que isso… era quase que uma ordem. Abri os olhos novamente e notei que a área da piscina estava completamente vazia e tudo o que eu observava ali já não estava mais ali, assim como o meu antigo eu.

\- Me desculpe - murmurei timidamente, olhando para baixo para não mostrar o verdadeiro sentimento que estava trás dos meus olhos.

\- Nada disso, meu bem - ele murmurou, tocando meu queixo com a ponta de um dos seus dedos e me forçando a olhar para ele, seus olhos desaprovadores.

Os olhos errados.

E, olhando naqueles olhos sem vida e sem calor algum do meu marido, eu abri um sorriso falso e mentalmente me forcei a lembrar que aquela era minha vida agora. E que a Isabella livre, que era guiada por seus mais primais desejos, que deixava a paixão consumir seu corpo de uma forma alucinante, não existia mais.

Pelo menos não por fora.

* * *

 ** _Finalmente estou postando essa fic! A ideia dela está na minha cabeça já tem um bom tempo e foi só quando juntei com outras ideias alguns meses atrás que comecei a desenvolver ela melhor. Pra quem leu My Beautiful Compulsion, essa fic vai ter o mesmo formato: os capítulos vão ser curtos e eu vou postar 2 ou 3 vezes na semana (já tenho ela quase toda escrita e prontas para postar aqui). Espero que tenham gostado deste primeiro capítulo... alguma teoria do que está acontecendo? Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam e nos vemos no próximo capítulo. :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dois - China Doll**

 **Antes.**

 **Bella POV.**

Terminando de retocar meu batom vermelho, eu dei uma última olhada no espelho e suspirei. Meu cabelo, como sempre, estava impecável. Longas ondas sedosas num tom castanho amadeirado caindo pelas minhas costas e parando no meio da minha cintura. Minha maquiagem, dando vida a minha pele pálida e escondendo qualquer rastro das minhas sardas, ou das olheiras que se formavam debaixo dos meus olhos. Meus cílios longos estavam cobertos por uma camada de máscara preta e as maçãs do meu rosto tinham um leve toque de blush rosado. Meu vestido, escolhido especialmente para aquela ocasião, também estava impecável. Era uma peça feita exclusivamente para mim, um longo vestido de seda na cor pérola com as mangas caídas nos ombros. Ele abraçava todas as minhas curvas e dava uma atenção especial ao meu decote sem muita vergonha. Por fim, eu estava usando um maravilhoso colar de pérolas que caía pouco acima do vão entre meus seios.

Definitivamente impecável era a única palavra que podia me descrever naquele momento, pois era assim que eu estava. _Impecável._ Uma boneca de porcelana que parecia ter saído direto dos anos 60.

Respirando fundo, eu peguei minha bolsa de mão e saí do elegante banheiro, voltando para o salão de festas onde eu atendia a mais um evento beneficente. De longe avistei a mesa em que minha família estava e segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos vendo que, mais uma vez, eles estavam forçadamente conversando com mais algum milionário. Abrindo o sorriso que eu já havia treinado tantas vezes desde que eu conseguia me lembrar, eu comecei a caminhar entre as mesas, parando quando necessário para responder a algum cumprimento. Eu odiava esses eventos, odiava o sorriso falso e o luxo exacerbado dessa sociedade. Mas eu precisava fingir, pelo menos em público. Causar uma cena não seria bom para os negócios da família. Mentalmente revirei os olhos. _Família, até parece._ Então era por isso que meu sorriso estava sempre no rosto, afinal de contas, Isabella Swan precisava estar sempre _impecável_.

Quando finalmente terminei de passar pela pequena multidão e cheguei a minha mesa, eu retornei ao meu lugar e me sentei, claramente ignorando o olhar reprovador que minha mãe estava me lançando por ter demorado tanto. Ela sabia muito bem que eu tinha demorado mais que o dobro do tempo de propósito.

\- Perdoem-me pela demora - disse polidamente, pegando minha taça de champanhe. - Estava uma loucura no banheiro.

Sabendo que minha mãe havia ficado feliz com o meu pedido de desculpas, voltei minha atenção para o salão. Todas as pessoas sentadas em cada mesas ali haviam sido milimetricamente selecionadas, inimigos sociais nunca sentavam perto. As mesas eram programadas para fecharem o melhor acordo até o final da noite. Eu sabia que meu pai não tinha nenhuma intenção pessoal de ser amigo do milionário sentado ao lado dele, mas mesmo assim ambos conversavam animadamente como se fossem bons amigos há anos. Tudo porque meu pai precisava dele, ou melhor, porque meu pai precisava do seu dinheiro. Não era conhecimento público, mas já havia um tempo em que minha família lutava para manter as finanças como antes e acordos assim não eram tão incomuns. E era por isso que eu precisava manter a boa imagem. Agora mais do que nunca.

Dando um gole no champanhe que provavelmente custava mais caro do que um pequeno carro popular, eu passei meus olhos pela banda que se apresentava no evento. Como minha família ainda tinha um bom status social, nossa mesa era bem próxima do pequeno palco e eu pude ter uma boa visão. De fato, a música não me agradava em nada. Eventualmente a banda trocou e no lugar dos seis homens que tocavam há pouco tempo, uma mulher usando um longo vestido vermelho no melhor estilo Jessica Rabbit - exceto pelo cabelo loiro no lugar do ruivo - e um homem alto de terno entraram e eu observei com fascinação quando ele se sentou no piano e lentamente começou a tocar. Vi quando seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelas pessoas sentadas ali, até que eles passaram por mim e pararam por alguns segundos. De repente eu comecei a sentir como se algo estivesse errado, aquele homem maravilhoso não se encaixava naquele estilo, naquele piano. Por mais que ele tocasse maravilhosamente bem, era quase como se ele estivesse preso em um ato. Como se ele não quisesse estar ali. Ou talvez eu estivesse projetando meus sentimentos no que havia visto em seus olhos.

Balançando a cabeça, eu voltei a atenção para a minha mesa e fingir estar interessada no assunto, sorrindo polidamente vez ou outra ou concordando quando eu achava necessário. Eventualmente a banda mudou cerca de meia hora depois, e algum tempo depois mudou novamente. Sabendo que eu precisava de um pouco de ar, eu educadamente menti dizendo que daria uma olhada nas peças escolhidas para o leilão e quando estava certa de que ninguém estava me observando, desviei o caminho para a ala dos funcionários.

\- Presumo que a srta. deve ter errado as entradas - um garçom disse nervosamente. - Os convidados não devem ficar aqui.

\- Eu só preciso saber onde fica a porta mais próxima para a saída - murmurei.

\- Senhora, a saída dos convidados fica pela frente do ho-

\- Pode deixar que eu mostro o caminho para ela. - Senti meu corpo estremecer com a voz grossa que soou atrás de mim e imediatamente me virei, encontrando um par de olhos verdes intensos me encarando. - Isto é, se a senhorita não se importar.

Sorrindo aliviada e sentindo uma adrenalina estranha percorrer meu corpo, aceitei a mão que ele tinha estendido em minha direção e deixei que ele me guiasse. Normalmente eu não faria algo assim, normalmente eu ignoraria aquele homem e continuaria fazendo minha pose de boa moça, mas havia algo na forma como ele me olhava… ninguém nunca tinha me olhado daquela forma antes. Eu senti um formigamento estranho percorrer meu corpo e, de repente, me senti como se o ar condicionado do local tivesse sido desligado e a minha temperatura corporal começado a subir, principalmente quando o desconhecido me lançou um sorriso torto que fez minhas pernas fraquejarem levemente. Era algo que eu nunca havia sentido antes, um desejo tão forte que eu sentia como se fosse explodir. Eu podia sentir meu corpo inteiro em chamas diante do seu olhar intenso, mas, naquele momento, eu percebi que não me importava nem um pouco em me queimar.

* * *

 _ **Wow, eu fiquei tão feliz com a resposta de vocês no primeiro capítulo! Sei que muitas ficaram confusas com o que está acontecendo, mas essa confiem em mim que tudo vai dar certo! :p Ah, como perceberam: as ordens dos capítulos serão alternadas entre um capítulo do presente e um do passado. Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo e prometo voltar com o outro ainda essa semana! Não deixem de comentar me contando o que estão achando :) Bj, bj e até o próximo!**_


	3. Chapter 3

.

 **Capítulo Três - All Smiles**

 **Agora.**

 **Bella POV.**

Como sempre, a casa estava vazia e fria. Os empregados nunca estavam no caminho e faziam o possível para serem tão invisíveis quanto eles conseguiam. Tudo ali era milimetricamente organizado e gritava luxo, ostentação... A começar pelas pinturas caríssimas expostas nas paredes, assim como móveis de madeira pura ou os lustres feitos do melhor cristal. A casa era repleta de troféus conquistados pelo meu marido, incluindo eu mesma. O chão de madeira completamente limpo e encerado era basicamente um espelho, refletindo minhas longas pernas enquanto eu caminhava e também mostrando o barulho do salto da minha pantufa batendo contra ele. Meu marido caminhava ao meu lado em silêncio, e eu tentava não recuar do seu toque insistente no início da minha coluna enquanto ele me guiava. Quando entramos, finalmente, na enorme cozinha eu imediatamente notei como a mesa do café da manhã já estava inteiramente posta e a nossa espera, como de costume. Frutas frescas dos mais variados tipos estavam picadas, meu suco de laranja natural espremido na hora já estava em uma belíssima jarra de cristal, as torradas , os croissant, as geleias e os frios organizados milimetricamente assim como o café e o leite. Depois de me sentar no meu lugar de sempre, esperei até que meu amado marido desse a volta na mesa e se sentasse em seu lugar também. Eu sabia muito bem que não devia ser burra o bastante para saber que não devia irritá-lo ao me servir primeiro. Eu já havia cometido esse erro antes.

\- Espero que você beber uísque pela manhã não se torne um hábito - ele alertou casualmente, enquanto uma das empregadas servia seu café.

\- Não vai - eu prometi em um tom falsamente submisso, pois sabia que era o que ele queria ouvir.

\- Ótimo. Você pode se servir, meu bem - disse em um tom mais doce.

Lançando um sorriso pequeno em sua direção, eu comecei a passar um pouco de geleia de mirtilo em uma das torradas feitas em casa e a me servir com um copo de suco e então comecei a comer, muito embora meu apetite fosse praticamente nulo. Eu preferia mil vezes estar de volta a minha sacada enquanto era tomada por aquele sentimento de perigo e excitação. Enquanto comíamos em uma conversa arrastada na qual eu fingia estar interessada e fazia meu papel de esposa perfeita, respondendo o que ele queria e sorrindo mas horas certas, eu me pus a observar o homem sentado do outro lado da mesa. O cabelo já não possuía o mesmo brilho e a mesma cor forte que algum dia possuiu, e eu podia claramente perceber o leve tom grisalho que ele estava ganhando. Os olhos eram tão sem vida que algumas vezes eu me sentia inconfortável em apenas olhar para eles. E o sorriso... Bom, eu não conseguia me lembrar exatamente de como ele era.

De qualquer forma, quando finalmente acabamos de comer, segurei a vontade de respirar aliviada e me levantei da cadeira, ainda com minha expressão doce.

\- Leah deve chegar em alguns minutos - eu anunciei com um sorriso, sabendo que por algumas horas eu teria um pouco de paz.

Após um ataque gravíssimo de trombose venenosa aguda algum tempo atrás que quase o levou a morte, meu marido estava proibido de voltar ao trabalho por pelo menos três meses e precisava de acompanhamento diário de uma enfermeira que o ajudava com exercícios que faziam com que ele tivesse uma melhor articulação sanguínea, além do anti-coagulante que ele precisava tomar todo dia. Era um processo que precisava ser efetuado com cuidado e atenção, pois qualquer erro poderia levá-lo a um destino horrível. O que seria uma pena... Para alguns.

\- Não sei porque ainda preciso continuar com essa besteira - resmungou como sempre fazia e eu mantive minha expressão que pairava entre preocupada e imparcial.

\- Você precisa continuar o tratamento só por mais algumas semanas e tudo ficará bem - prometi, sabendo que não era bem uma mentira de fato. As coisas realmente melhorariam em algumas semanas. Tudo dependia do ponto de vista. - Enquanto isso, porque você não se senta na sala enquanto eu pego os papéis que busquei na empresa ontem para você assinar?

\- Mais papéis? - perguntou distraído.

\- Caius disse que é sobre o contrato final da aquisição que a empresa está fazendo - expliquei, esticando os papéis em sua direção juntamente com uma dose pequena de uísque.

\- Você me mima muito - disse em um tom provocativo e eu segurei a vontade de fazer uma careta de nojo quando ele desceu a mão até a minha bunda e apertou ali. O toque não era igual. Não havia nenhuma chama ou desejo. Era tudo mecânico e frio, mas eu sabia que não podia recuar. Sabia que precisava manter o meu papel de esposa perfeita. Eu não queria ele desconfiado ou irritado. Ter sua confiança nas próximas semanas era de extrema importância. - Que tal se você me mimasse um pouco mais, uh?

Obviamente eu não podia estar mais agradecida quando Leah escolheu aquele exato momento para chegar, interrompendo imediatamente as investidas não-correspondias do meu marido. Eu sabia que não podia prologar muito mais tempo sem fazer sexo com ele, mas eu estava feliz de ter tido mais uma pedra no caminho. Grunhindo, ele tirou a mão da minha bunda e assinou os papéis sem prestar muita atenção e eu segurei o sorriso vitorioso que queria nascer.

\- Continuaremos isso mais tarde - ele disse e eu engoli em seco, abrindo um sorriso falso e caminhando em direção à porta para deixar Leah entrar. Como sempre, abri a porta para ela com um sorriso no rosto e contei sobre os exercícios que meu marido tinha feito no dia anterior, a certificando de que ele estava fazendo tudo direito.

\- Pronto para os exercícios de hoje? - ela perguntou em seu tom usualmente animado demais e meu marido apenas revirou os olhos, dando o último gole no uísque antes de se levantar.

\- Vamos logo com isso.

\- Espera! - disse prontamente. - Não se esqueça de tomar seu comprimido, meu amor.

Docemente, eu levei a bandeja com um copo de água e o frasco do comprimido para ele e quando ele terminou de tomar, relutantemente, o recompensei com um beijo na bochecha, antes de abrir um sorriso doce e deixá-lo a sós com Leah para a rodada de exercícios do dia.

* * *

 ** _Algumas de vocês ainda estão confusas com a dinâmica da fic então vou explicar: os capítulos alternarão entre PRESENTE e PASSADO até a história se "conectar". Bom, agora sobre o capítulo... não revelou muitas coisas, mas acho que com ele vocês já conseguem formular teorias melhores a respeito da relação da Bella com esse marido dela e o futuro da fic. :) Enfim, muito obrigada pelos comentários e por favor, não deixem de comentar neste também!_**

 ** _bjs e até o próximo capítulo :*_**


	4. Chapter 4

.

 **Capítulo Quatro - Body Electric**

 **Antes.**

 **Bella POV.**

Mesmo sentindo o ar frio bater em meu rosto quando a porta dos fundos se abriu, eu ainda conseguia sentir o olhar dele queimando em minhas costas. Era quase como se ele estivesse tentando me despir com aquele olhar. Mordendo os lábios, rapidamente eu retirei meus sapatos de salto e comecei a andar pela grama levemente úmida daquele jardim. Nenhum de nós dois disse uma palavra enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado pela noite estrelada de Los Angeles. Quando finalmente achei um lugar que ficasse longe o suficiente de olhos curiosos, eu me virei para ele e abri o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro da noite. Na verdade, era o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que eu conseguia me lembrar de dar em anos.

\- Obrigada por me acompanhar até aqui - agradeci e ele abriu aquele mesmo sorriso que fez minhas pernas tremerem minutos mais cedo.

\- Não há de quê - respondeu ainda me olhando intensamente, antes de manear a cabeça e se sentar na grama, puxando um maço de cigarros do bolso interno do terno.

Eu observei com desejo e curiosidade quando ele calmamente levou um dos cigarros até os lábios e então lentamente deu uma tragada, fazendo com que uma espécie de bico se formasse em seus lábios perfeitos. Observei então, com mais desejo ainda, quando ele afastou o cigarro dos lábios e se pôs a soltar a fumaça pelos seus lábios. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de tocar outros lábios assim, como eu sentia vontade de tocar os dele. Mesmo para um homem, seus lábios tinham um tom levemente rosado e pareciam ser extremamente macios e suaves. Por mais que eu imaginasse que não haveria nada de suave caso ele resolvesse me tocar. Muito pelo contrário, mesmo o conhecendo há apenas alguns minutos e sequer sabendo seu nome ainda, eu sabia muito bem que seria como se uma carga elétrica se descarregasse quando nos tocássemos.

E, por Deus, eu realmente queria que ele me tocasse. Era estranho, era impulsivo, era até mesmo louco… mas eu nunca tinha me sentido tão atraída por alguém antes. Era quase como se eu estivesse explodindo e tudo o que eu havia visto era ele tragar a merda de um cigarro.

\- Por que você não se senta também? - ele perguntou alguns minutos depois e eu senti um calor nas bochechas ao perceber que eu estava o encarando por mais tempo que o desejado.

\- Oh - respondi, levemente mordendo os lábios. - Meu vestido...

Deixei então que uma careta se formasse em meus lábios avermelhados. Não era como se eu realmente me importasse com aquele vestido, mas sabia muito bem que causaria uma cena desnecessária caso aparecesse dentro do salão com ele coberto de lama. Eu já podia imaginar o choque percorrendo os olhos das _socialites_ ao ver Isabella Swan retornando para o salão com um vestido todo enlameado. Renée provavelmente desmaiaria. Soltei uma risada com o pensamento. ignorando minha risada aleatória e sorrindo torto em minha direção, ele cuidadosamente equilibrou o cigarro entre os lábios, enquanto tirava um frasco de dentro de um dos bolos internos, antes de simplesmente esticar o casaco na grama, indicando para que eu me sentasse ao lado dele.

\- Obrigada - me peguei agradecendo novamente, enquanto cuidadosamente me sentava ao lado dele. Oh, deus… assim eu conseguia sentir melhor a sua fragrância.

\- Não foi nada - deu de ombros, pegando o cigarro novamente e dando uma longa tragada. Fechei os olhos, mordendo os lábios para não soltar nenhum som que pudesse me embaraçar. Quando abri os olhos novamente notei que ele me encarava daquela mesma forma intensa e me vi incapaz de desviar os olhos. Eu apenas queria me perder naquele olhar… naquele homem.

Ele então coçou a garganta diante do meu olhar e perguntou: - Você fuma?

\- Não muito - respondi honestamente. - Mas eu adoraria poder fumar um agora.

Sorrindo torto em minha direção, ele retirou o cigarro que estava em seus lábios e lentamente levou-o até os meus. Diante do seu olhar penetrante, tentei não parecer nervosa e enrolei meus lábios vermelhos ao redor do cigarro que ele segurava pra mim, lentamente fechando os olhos enquanto eu dava uma longa tragada e sentia o calor descer pela minha garganta. Era sempre uma sensação prazerosa poder sentir a tragada descendo pelo meu pescoço e colocando meu corpo em chamas por dentro. Quando parei de sugar, ele procedeu a afastar o cigarro e eu então deixei que a fumaça saísse pelos meus lábios, pouco antes de abrir os olhos e notar a forma que ele me olhava. Não haviam palavras que conseguissem descrever tamanha luxúria e desejo que eu encontrei naquele olhar e de repente eu me vi apertando minhas coxas em busca de alguma fricção.

O que estava acontecendo comigo? O que esse estranho estava fazendo comigo? Por que eu desejava tanto?

\- Eu preciso tomar algo forte para simplesmente não atacar você - ele murmurou, antes de pegar o pequeno frasco e dar um longo gole. - Deixa pra lá. Uísque não vai me ajudar em nada. Eu acho melhor nós dois entrarmos antes que aconteça algo que você possa se arrepender depois - ele alertou, jogando o frasco de lado.

E então, subitamente eu comecei a sentir uma coragem nascer em mim e eu sabia que não podia simplesmente ignorar os sinais que meu corpo estavam me mandando. Naquele momento eu soube que não importava que eu não soubesse quem ele era, ou que eu sequer sabia seu nome. Eu estava cansada de viver tendo que seguir protocolos sociais e ignorar meus desejos. Chega. Eu precisava sentir mais do que aquele desconhecido estava me dando e por isso, ainda tomada pela coragem e pelo enorme desejo de consumi-lo e ser consumida por ele, eu me inclinei em sua direção e olhando diretamente eu seus olhos, murmurei:

\- E quem disse que eu pretendo me arrepender de algo?

\- Você está brincando com fogo - ele alertou novamente, tocando meu queixo com a ponta dos dedos e eu suspirei sentindo uma estranha corrente elétrica passar entre nós.

\- Ainda bem que eu nunca tive medo de me queimar então - respondi, lembrando de ter pensado algo parecido minutos mais cedo.

\- Não diga que eu não te avisei - ele respondeu, antes de bruscamente me puxar para ele e grudar seus lábios nos meus, enterrando os dedos em meu cabelo e me beijando da forma mais animalesca que eu já havia sido beijada em toda a minha vida.

E, naquele momento depois de provar o seu gosto forte de uísque pela primeira vez, eu soube que eu queria mais.

Muito mais.

* * *

 _ **Estamos cada vez mais perto das grandes revelações da fic! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo também e, por favor, não deixem de comentar. É muito importante saber o que vocês estão achando e também incentiva a postar cada vez mais rápido! Hahaha. :p Ah, uma leitora me perguntou em que tempo a dic se passa, bom eu não tenho um tempo específico em mente, mas ela se passa nos dias de hoje mesmo! Bjs e até o próximo :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **Capítulo Cinco - Bad Disease**

 **Agora.**

 **Bella POV.**

Deixando meu marido e sua enfermeira a sós enquanto eles faziam a série de exercícios do dia, eu caminhei lentamente até a sala do lado, traçando meus dedos no enorme piano que havia ali antes de abrir as cortinas e me encostar em uma das paredes, observando a paisagem do fundos. O sol já estava bem forte, como de costume, mas eu podia ver as folhas das enormes palmeiras balançando levemente com o vento. Se eu fechasse meus olhos um pouco, eu quase conseguia sentir o cheiro do mar e ouvir o barulho das ondas se arrastando pela areia.

Soltei um suspiro, me lembrando das noites em que eu passava caminhando pela areia enquanto _ele_ me segurava firme em seus braços e então enlacei meus braços ao meu redor, fechando os olhos rapidamente e deixando a nostalgia tomar conta de mim. Eu sabia que não era saudável ficar presa ao passado assim, mas não era como se eu conseguisse evitar. Ou quisesse, para ser sincera. Pensar no passado era o que me motivava a continuar vivendo no presente. Sentindo aquele mesmo formigamento percorrendo meu corpo, eu abri os olhos e ofeguei um pouco enquanto via o homem através das janelas de vidro que iam do chão ao teto.

Como sempre, ele tinha o olhar fixo em mim. Um olhar intenso, penetrante. Um olhar cheio de promessas e luxúria. Era um olhar que eu sentia falta de receber todos os dias. Assim como o sorriso torto e arrogante que ele me lançava sempre que via a forma como ele conseguia de afetar. Eu podia sentir aquele velho calor percorrer meu corpo e de repente a necessidade de senti-lo dentro de mim, me pegando daquela forma forte e possessiva que só ele sabia, cresceu e mais uma vez eu me vi levando a mão até aquele mesmo local em meu pescoço, brevemente fechando os olhos e imaginando que seus lábios estavam ali, depositando os beijos mais intensos e as mordiscadas mais provocantes.

Sabendo que eu já estava presa demais em minha pequena fantasia, eu lentamente maneei a cabeça e me afastei da janela, indo em direção ao pequeno bar que tinha naquela sala. Não era segredo que meu marido amava um bom uísque e por isso não era surpresa ter mais de um barzinho dentro da casa. Muito embora aquele fosse muito maior e mais elegante. Todo esculpido a mão e carregando as bebidas mais caras.

\- Seu marido é um homem de sorte, Isabella. - Eu ouvi aquela voz antes mesmo de Leah entrar no cômodo. - Nem todas as esposas se preocupariam tanto assim em cuidar dos maridos como você se preocupa.

Em resposta, eu apenas abri meu melhor sorriso doce e me virei em sua direção.

\- Eu não faço nada além da minha obrigação como esposa - dei de ombros.

\- Oh, meu bem, nós duas sabemos que isso não é nem um pouco verdade. Não se sinta envergonhada por amar tanto seu marido assim. Sua preocupação com a saúde dele é algo lindo de se ver.

Daquela vez, ao invés de responder, eu apenas sorri em sua direção. Era o meu sorriso de sempre. Pequeno, discreto, mas que transparecia o quão doce e preocupada com a saúde do meu marido eu era. Muito embora o sorriso que eu estivesse dando em minha cabeça fosse bem diferente.

\- Bom, eu apenas vim avisá-la de que a sessão de hoje já acabou. Eu não queria preocupá-la, mas eu acho que ele precisa se esforçar um pouco mais se pretende melhorar em breve. Infelizmente não estou vendo os resultados que eu esperava.

\- Eu vou conversar com ele - a garanti. - Não há nada que eu queira mais do que isso acabe logo.

\- Eu sei, meu bem. Eu sei.

Leah foi embora logo em seguida e eu me despedi dela com a promessa de que nos veríamos daqui a dois dias com a próxima sessão. Ela calmamente me deu mais algumas recomendações para que meu marido melhorasse logo, uma vez que ela parecia preocupada com o fato de que meu marido não estava respondendo tão bem aos exercícios quanto ela esperava.

O resto do dia passou de forma tranquila e rápida. Meu marido tinha se trancado no escritório como de costume e eu passei o dia posando como a esposa perfeita pela casa. Ao final da tarde, os novos medicamentos do meu marido chegaram e eu estava pronta para levá-los até o nosso banheiro, quando fui abordada por seus braços me abraçando por trás e seus lábios aspetos beijando meu pescoço. Naturalmente, fechei os olhos e fingi apreciar seu toque, muito embora ele não fizesse nada comigo. Não tinha fogo, não tinha paixão… Não tinha desejo.

\- Hmmm… Parece que alguém está no clima - eu murmurei tentando soar o mais sedutora possível.

\- Você está me provocando nessa roupinha por tempo suficiente, meu bem - ele sussurrou.

\- Você tem razão - forcei uma respiração a sair dos meus lábios e me virei para ele, acariciando seu rosto antes de o puxar pela mão em direção ao nosso quarto e então eu o empurrei na cama. - Por ter sido uma péssima esposa, acho que hoje você merece algo especial…

\- Eu adoro receber tratamento especial, você sabe disso.

\- Oh, eu sei muito bem - forcei um sorriso e então caminhei até o nosso pequeno bar, preparando seu uísque e cuidadosamente despejando o ingrediente extra, antes de me virar para ele e voltar a andar de forma sensual em sua direção. - Por que você não toma esse uísque enquanto eu vou me preparar no banheiro para você?

\- Não demore, meu bem. Você sabe que eu fico impaciente - alertou e eu estremeci levemente, lembrando da última vez que eu tinha enrolado para ceder e ele não tinha ficado muito feliz com isso. Mas agora eu não cometeria o mesmo erro.

\- Claro que não, _meu bem_ \- rebati, pegando a caixa com os remédio e entrando no banheiro.

Cuidadosamente tranquei a porta e imediatamente abri a água da torneira para abafa um pouco do barulho e então peguei a caixa onde estavam os remédios novos e abri todos os frascos, antes de lentamente despejar os comprimidos na privada e então rapidamente substituí-los com os _especiais_ que eu tinha buscado na semana passada. Uma vez que todos os remédios tinham sido substituídos, guardei os frascos no armário e então escondi o frasco vazio na minha última gaveta, antes de dar descarga e então fechar a torneira.

Respirando fundo, eu destranquei a porta do banheiro e voltei para o quarto, satisfeita quando vi que tudo tinha dado certo e meu amado marido estava dormindo. Lentamente, caminhei até a cama e peguei o copo de uísque dele e o ajustando melhor na cama.

\- Bom sonhos, meu bem - eu sussurrei. - Não se preocupe tudo vai ficar bem. Afinal de contas, eu sou sua esposa e pretendo cuidar _muito bem_ de você.

E como pretendia.

* * *

 _Mais mistérios revelados neste capítulo... a Bella está mesmo tentando matar o marido? E sim sim... qual seria o motivo? :P Sei que vocês estão meio desesperadas porque não cito alguns nomes e por isso vocês ficam sem ter a certeza de quem é Edward ou o que está acontecendo direito, mas **confiem em mim**! Eu **SEMPRE** escrevo fanfics Beward e se desta vez fosse diferente eu iria avisá-las! Não deixem de comentar. O **próximo capítulo** será postado ainda **nesta semana** :) bj bj_


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **Capítulo Seis - Kiss me Hard**

 **Antes.**

 **Bella POV.**

Seus lábios seguiam firmes nos meus. Eu não sabia muito bem quantos minutos tinham se passado, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Poder sentir os lábios daquele homem pressionados contra os meus, sua língua acariciando a minha, suas mãos firmes me puxando contra seu corpo… era tudo o que importava naquele momento. Seguindo meus instintos, finalmente levei minhas mãos até os fios sedosos do cabelo dele comecei a brincar com os fios, dando leves puxadas e fazendo ele soltar uma espécia de grunhido contra meus lábios e então a começar a me beijar com mais força.

Meu corpo inteiro parecia estar em chamas quando ele começou a me deitar sobre seu terno e então a vir para cima de mim, sem quebrar o beijo em nenhum momento. Meu vestido começou a subir quando ele se enfiou entre minhas pernas para poder se acomodar melhor e eu soltei um gemido alto ao sentir sua ereção pressionada em mim. _Oh Deus…_ No fundo da minha cabeça eu sabia que estava sendo completamente irracional ao fazer aquilo. Além do fato de estarmos em um local completamente inapropriado onde qualquer outra pessoa pudesse chegar a qualquer momento, eu sequer o conhecia, sabia seu nome ou muito menos sabia se podia confiar nele de fato. Porém, alguma coisa me fazia ignorar qualquer parte racional do meu cérebro. Eu só queria poder continuar a sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa de ser desejada e, finalmente, poder corresponder aquele desejo.

\- Ugh… - eu gemi novamente, sentindo um das mãos dele percorrer o interior da minha coxa, até ele raspar os dedos levemente por cima da minha calcinha rendada.

\- Renda - ele murmurou contra meu pescoço, dando algumas mordidas ali. - Sexy.

\- Por favor… - eu pedi baixinho, levemente empurrando meu quadril em sua direção.

\- Oh, acredite em mim, tudo o que eu mais quero fazer neste momento é rasgar esses vestido do seu corpo e fazer você ser minha bem aqui neste gramado - ele prometeu, olhando fundo em meus olhos. - Mas nós provavelmente não devíamos fazer isso.

Sentindo-me completamente envergonhada e derrotada por ter sido rejeitada quando eu praticamente me joguei pra cima dele, eu imediatamente deixei meu olhar cair e soltei o cabelo dele. Eu sabia que ele provavelmente estava certo, mas ignorar a sensação de ser rejeitada era um pouco difícil.

\- Hey - ele chamou, mas eu o ignorei. - Olha pra mim - desta vez seu tom era mais forte e ele levou os dedos até o meu queixo, me obrigando a finalmente olhá-lo. Eu me surpreendi com a intensidade que ainda estava naquele olhar. - A única coisa que está me impedindo de te foder aqui mesmo, é a possibilidade de outra pessoa chegar aqui. Você sabe muito bem que se fôssemos vistos, estaríamos com problemas.

\- Eu sei - concordei. - É só que…

\- Eu sei, linda - ele disse, sorrindo torto e então me beijou de novo. Desta vez foi um beijo lento, não menos intenso e provocativo do que os outros, mas eu podia apreciar lentamente a forma na qual ele me beijava daquela vez. Quando ele finalizou o beijo algum tempo depois, depositando um leve selinho em meus lábios, eu precisei de alguns segundos para poder recuperar o fôlego. - Eu nem sei quem é você, mas alguma coisa me diz que você será a minha morte.

\- Eu digo o mesmo - respondi ainda um pouco ofegante. - Eu sou Isabella Swan, a propósito. E você é?

\- Isabella Swan - ele repetiu lentamente. - Bella. Bonita. Combina com você, linda. Eu sou Edward. Edward Masen.

\- Eu não acho que já tenha ouvido seu sobrenome antes… - comentei e ele soltou uma risada. Não era como se ele achasse graça ou algo do tipo, era mais uma risada sarcástica.

\- Você não teria como ouvir meu nome em seu meio, querida - ele explicou, se levantando e estendendo a mão para me ajudar.

\- Oh - eu balbuciei, sem entender muito bem.

\- Eu acho que seria melhor você entrar - ele murmurou, sacudindo o terno para tirar a grama dele.

\- Eu verei você de novo? - perguntei, mordendo os lábios.

\- Você _quer_ me ver de novo? - ele rebateu, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios levemente inchados devido aos nossos beijos. Timidamente assenti e ele então me puxou para ele uma última vez, me dando um beijo rápido. - Então você verá. Agora entre antes que eu perca meu autocontrole e arranque esse vestido aqui mesmo.

Por alguns segundos eu me peguei ponderando se me importaria tanto assim, mas no final das contas, apenas respirei fundo e comecei a caminhar de volta para a porta dos fundos do salão. Antes de entrar, calcei meus sapatos novamente e ajeitei meu cabelo o melhor que pude, antes de mais uma vez retocar meu batom e então, antes de entrar definitivamente, olhei para trás e vi que Edward me observava atentamente enquanto fumava outro cigarro.

Quando voltei para o salão, fiz uma rápida parada no banheiro para conferir se eu estava tão impecável como antes e, quando constatei que exceto pelas bochechas super vermelhas e o cabelo levemente bagunçado, eu estava mais impecável do que nunca e então voltei em direção a minha mesa, estranhando quando vi que nenhum dos meus pais estavam ali, mas sim parados conversando com alguém que eu não consegui reconhecer bem por estar de costas. Parecendo me avistar, minha mãe acenou para que eu me aproximasse e, respirando fundo, comecei a caminhar em sua direção. Eu sabia que ela estava tramando alguma coisa e que, de alguma forma, esta coisa teria algo a ver comigo. Eu não era burra, o olhar dela dizia tudo. Tentei não demonstrar meu nervosismo e me aproximei com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Isabella! Aí está você - minha mãe disse com um sorriso doce, mas eu sabia que ela provavelmente estava irritada com o meu sumiço. - Venha, quero te apresentar ao novo investidor na empresa do seu pai.

E, quando o homem misterioso finalmente se virou em minha direção, revelando um sorriso malicioso enquanto enquanto me analisava de cima a baixo com aquele olhar nojento e cheio de malícias, eu senti um frio na barriga, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo ali. Certamente eu estava enganada, quero dizer… minha mãe não faria algo tão baixo como o que eu estava pensando, faria?

\- É um prazer conhecê-la, Srta. Swan - ele murmurou, tomando minha mão na sua para depositar um beijo ali, me deixando ainda mais perplexa.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

 ** _Eu não podia deixar vocês tão angustiadas durante o Natal, podia? Agora vocês já sabem quem é o Edward, por mais que outras coisas ainda estejam no escuro... Estou simplesmente AMANDO a reação de vocês com essa dic, sério! Muito obrigada pelos comentários e por compartilhar suas teorias. Ainda temos mais seis capítulos antes da dic acabar e eu pastarei o próximo ainda nesta semana! Então, não deixem de comentar (acho que mereço depois desse capítulo, uh?) que eu volto rapidinho! Como não nos veremos nessa fanfics antes: Feliz natal a todas! Bjs_**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **Capítulo Sete - Burning Desire**

 **Agora.**

 **Bella POV.**

Quando eu acordei naquela manhã, um sorriso enorme estava estampado em meu rosto. Sexta-feira sempre seria meu dia favorito de todos os tempos. Era o único dia, desde que eu havia me casado poucos meses atrás, no qual eu podia sair dessa casa e simplesmente ser… eu mesma. Ainda sorrindo, eu entrei no meu quarto e me preparei para meu dia. Eu sempre gostava de estar… _impecável_. Depois de um banho longo, no qual eu usei minha loção perolada de banho, eu passei meu creme de rosas egípcias pelo corpo e então vesti meu melhor conjunto de _lingerie._ Preto, rendado e com detalhes em seda. Coloquei então meu vestido de verão favorito. Ele tinha um tom claro, elegante e abraçava meus seios em um decote discreto, destacando minha cintura fina, pouco antes de se abrir até perto dos meus joelhos. Para combinar, calcei um par de sandálias de salto alto vermelha e então foquei na minha maquiagem. Nada muito exagerado ou elaborado, apenas uma longa camada de máscara nos cílios, um leve delineado nas pálpebras e um batom vermelho nos lábios.

Quando terminei, borrifei o perfume escolhido e então me olhei no espelho, sorrindo com o que via ali. Eu não estava tão elegante como costumava estar. Era um visual mais confortável e mais livre. Nada comparado aos extravagantes vestidos de gala que eu precisava usar nos eventos em que acompanhava minha família ou o meu marido. De qualquer forma, era exatamente assim que eu gostava de ser.

Peguei então minha bolsa, eu finalmente saí do quarto e desci as escadas da casa, parando na sala de ginástica e abrindo um sorriso para Leah que acompanhava meu marido em mais uma sessão de fisioterapia.

\- Eu não quero interromper, só vim avisar que já estou indo para a minha consulta - disse docemente. - Leah, por favor, não se esqueça de dar a ele o remédio quando a sessão acabar.

\- Não precisa me tratar como uma criança - ele resmungou, tossindo um pouco e eu segurei a vontade de revirar os olhos. - Na verdade eu não sei porque você ainda precisa ir nessa porra de psicólogo. Não é como se você fosse uma doente mental ou alguma merda do tipo.

\- Querido, você sabe que psicólogos não servem só para isso. Além do mais, meu tratamento já está quase acabando e em poucas sessões _tudo estará terminado_ e você não precisará se preocupar mais com isso, ok? Preocupe-se apenas em ficar melhor logo.

Meu marido apenas resmungou em resposta e eu me virei para sair, parando quando Leah me chamou.

\- Sim? - perguntei tentando não soar impaciente.

\- Eu estou bastante preocupada com a situação do seu marido - ela disse baixo. - A medicação parece não estar ajudando muito e eu notei uma vermelhidão no interior da panturrilha direita dele, o que nesses casos é possível que seja um coágulo, infelizmente.

\- Tem certeza? - perguntei com uma expressão preocupada. - Isso é impossível… ainda mais com ele tomando todos os remédios.

\- Cada paciente reage de uma maneira diferente - suspirou. - Eu só quis avisá-la para que você fique um pouco mais atenta. Se ele continuar com esses possíveis coágulos aparecendo, ele pode acabar desenvolvendo embolia pulmonar, como o médico te avisou.

Depois de mostrar um pouco de preocupação com o meu marido e dizer estar atrasada para minha consulta médica, eu me virei e caminhei para fora da casa, entrando em meu Porsche e acelerando pelas ruas de Los Angeles, até finalmente chegar no lugar desejado. _Finalmente_. Depois de estacionar o carro no local de sempre, eu rapidamente caminhei pelo estacionamento e então subi as escadas, suspirando aliviada quando parei em frente ao quarto. Eu mal tive tempo de bater e logo braços fortes me puxaram para dentro do quarto e então eu estava sendo prensada contra a parede, enquanto os lábios firmes dele me beijavam daquela forma que só ele sabia fazer. Agarrei seu cabelo, puxando sua boca de volta para a minha e enlacei uma perna em sua cintura, buscando mais fricção. Eu estava em chamas e ele era a única pessoa que podia dar conta daquilo.

\- Eu senti sua falta - murmurou mordiscando meu pescoço, antes de bruscamente me virar contra aquela porta e então levantar meu vestido, acariciando minha bunda. - Eu senti falta desse corpo também. Dessa bunda. Minha.

\- Sua - concordei, olhando sobre o ombro em sua direção. Ele abriu o meu sorriso favorito, antes de desabotoar sua calça e voltar a se esfregar em mim, me fazendo gemer e empurrar minha bunda em sua direção. Deus, eu tinha sentido falta disso. - Por favor…

\- Hmm… sempre tão ansiosa - provocou, mas não tive tempo de rebater, pois ele logo estava dentro de mim, me fazendo gritar de surpresa e de tesão. - Porra!

\- Ugh - resmunguei quando ele depositou um tapa forte em minha bunda, pouco antes de me agarrar por ali mesmo e começar a investir com mais força.

\- Você ama quando eu te pego assim, uh? - perguntou, apertando minha carne com força. Incapaz de responder eu apenas assenti, enquanto tentava me equilibrar ao segurar na porta. - E quando eu faço isso? Você ama também, não ama? - indagou novamente, desta vez usando uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço e forçando meu rosto contra a porta enquanto me fodia cada vez com mais força. Não havia nada mais sexy do que um homem que sabia como colocar uma mão no pescoço durante o sexo.

\- Oh, Deus… Sim! - respondi, sem me importar em gritar. Eu sabia que estava perto. - Mais forte, ugh, por favor!

\- Seu desejo é uma ordem, linda.

E em questão de segundos eu explodir ao redor dele, trazendo-o comigo logo em seguida. Quando acabamos, ele gentilmente me virou de frente para ele de novo e segurou meu rosto em suas mãos, depositando um beijo delicado em meus lábios, antes de me puxar para a cama e nos deitar ali. Exatamente o que eu precisava naquele momento.

\- Desculpe, eu não pretendia te pegar daquele jeito logo quando você chegou - ele murmurou algum tempo depois, enquanto fazia um carinho em meu braço. Eu amava que ele conseguia ser tudo o que eu precisava.

\- Ah, não? - perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha em sua direção. Nós dois sabíamos muito bem que sexo selvagem era o nosso favorito.

\- Hmm… talvez não quando você chegasse, mas quando você estivesse indo embora e voltando para aquele idiota. Primeiro eu queria adorar seus corpo, fazer cada pedacinho dele ser meu… te fazer ver estrelas quantas vezes possível.

\- Hmm… nós ainda temos quarenta minutos para isso - respondi e notei sua expressão caiu um pouco. Ele odiava que eu tivesse que ir embora, mas sabia que era necessário. Infelizmente. - Por favor…

\- Eu amo quando você implora - murmurou após debater por alguns segundos, raspando os lábios no meu pescoço, enquanto enfiava uma mão dentro da minha calcinha e começava a me provocar. - Será que eu devo ceder? Hm…

\- Oh, Deus… - ofeguei. - Por favor.

\- O nome é Edward - ele respondeu arrogante, antes de calar meus gemidos com um beijo e me dar aquilo que só ele sabia dar.

* * *

 ** _Acho que agora todas podem ficar tranquilas porque ficou confirmado de vez que o Edward é o "amante" e o marido é outra pessoa. Mas agora duas perguntas: por que ela está casada com o outro? E o que faria ele acreditar que a Bella precisaria ir ao psicólogo? Pessoalmente esse capítulo é um dos meus favoritos e mostra como a coisa é intensa e beira ao obsessivo com esses dois. O que vocês acharam? Por favor, não deixem de comentar me contando se gostaram ou não! Bj, bj._**

 ** _AH, ps: postei hoje um extra em Make You Feel pra quem lia ela e pra quem não lia, dá uma conferida também! A fic tem um clima bem fofinho e diferente do daqui! Link no perfil._**


	8. Chapter 8

.

 **Capítulo Oito - By The Beach**

 **Antes.**

 **Bella POV.**

As últimas semanas estavam sendo um paradoxo entre o céu e o inferno. Depois do baile beneficente no início de dezembro, Edward cumpriu sua palavra e realmente voltamos a nos ver. Quero dizer, eu posso dizer que tínhamos feito mais que isso. _Bem mais do que isso_. Para ser bem sincera, eram poucos os dias em que não nos víamos - e eu morria um pouquinho por dentro cada vez que isso acontecia. Como ele tinha me falado quando nos conhecemos, o nome da família dele não circulava no meu meio social e eu havia aprendido que a razão disto, era que Edward não era exatamente rico. Na verdade, ele não ganhava tanto dinheiro assim com o que fazia. Minutos depois de voltar para o baile naquele dia, eu aprendi que Edward na verdade só estava ali naquele baile, pois ele fazia parte da grande variedade de músicos que estavam se apresentando naquela noite. Vê-lo tocar o piano enquanto cantava uma melodia em Italiano, havia me deixado de pernas bambas.

Minha atração por ele crescia a cada dia que passava e eu sabia que era mútuo. Provavelmente eu devia me assustar com a forma intensa na qual as coisas aconteciam entre nós dois, mas eu não conseguia… na verdade, eu simplesmente amava a sensação de possessão que eu tinha sobre ele e ele sobre mim. Amava como ele me tocava, como se eu fosse sua. Amava como ele me deixava tocá-lo, como se ele fosse meu. A cada dia que se passava, eu tinha cada vez mais certeza de que tínhamos sido destinados a ficarmos juntos. Nossos corpos se encaixavam de uma forma que eu nunca pensei ser possível. Ele sabia o que cada movimento meu queria dizer, e eu sabia o mesmo sobre ele. Ele sabia exatamente o que dizer para me deixar completamente perdida, e eu certamente sabia fazer o mesmo. Quando transávamos… o mundo inteiro deixava de existir, a única coisa que nos preocupávamos, era em como _consumir_ o outro, em como tomar o outro para si. Em como mostrar o outro a quem ele pertencia.

 _Meu. Sua. Nosso._

Era como se nos completássemos em lugares que antes nem mesmo sabíamos estar incompletos.

De qualquer forma, na medida em que os dias se passavam, eu fazia o possível para fugir da minha família e das minhas obrigações apenas para poder ficar com Edward. Os momentos em que conseguíamos passar juntos eram os melhores momentos da minha vida. Por não fazer muito dinheiro, Edward morava em uma espécie de trailer que ficava estacionado próximo a uma praia em Santa Monica e, apesar do espaço pequeno que tínhamos, era tudo o que eu precisava. Eu não me importava com a falta de luxo ou espaço, a única coisa que eu queria era poder ficar com ele e conhecê-lo cada vez mais. Eu tinha aprendido que a razão de ele saber cantar italiano tão bem assim, é que ele na verdade tinha nascido em uma pequena vila na Itália, filho de mãe solteira. Sua mãe tinha engravidado de um turista americano que estava passando as férias por lá e tinha se deparado com o vinhedo da família. Infelizmente ele estava só de passagem e foi embora antes mesmo de saber sobre o bebê que ela carregava. Quando completou seus dezessete anos, por insistência de Edward, ele e a mãe vieram para os Estados Unidos em busca do pai dele, mas isso não tinha dado muito certo. Infelizmente a mãe dele morreu em um acidente de trabalho menos de um ano depois e Edward foi deixado sem nada.

A forma como ele contava aquele história, os olhos fixos no céu estrelado de Los Angeles, enquanto as ondas do pacífico molhavam a areia e a brisa batia em nossos pés descobertos, me deixava hipnotizada. Tinham tantos sentimentos naquele olhar, eu queria tomar todos eles para mim. Eu queria curar toda a sua dor, eu queria que ele só sentisse coisas boas. Saber que ele já tinha passado por grandes dores na vida e ainda tinha a cabeça erguida, tentando fazer o melhor que ele podia diante da situação, me fazia admirá-lo ainda mais. Ele era tudo que eu queria e jamais soube. Algumas noites, eu desabafava pra ele sobre minha vida e sobre como eu odiava cada pedacinho dela. Ele ouvia tudo atentamente, nunca me julgando ou tirando conclusões precipitadas. No final, nós dois andávamos abraçados pela praia, pisando na areia molhada, enquanto fazíamos planos bobos de como nossa vida seria se simplesmente fugíssemos daquilo tudo. Por fora eu sorria e concordava, fingindo que tudo aquilo seria possível. Eu fechava os olhos quando ele me abraçava e imaginava como seria se eu finalmente fosse livre, se eu pudesse ir para onde eu quisesse, quando eu quisesse, _com quem_ eu quisesse. Era um mundo utópico que eu gostava de brincar que existiria um dia, mas por dentro eu sabia bem da minha realidade. Minha família nunca permitiria que eu simplesmente fugisse.

E então tinha o inferno na minha vida. Nas últimas semanas após o baile beneficente, além de ter a presença constante de Edward na minha vida - o que era a única coisa boa possível no momento -, o novo investidor da empresa do meu pai também estava cada vez mais presente na minha casa. E eu sabia que ele não estava interessado só nos negócios da minha família, não com a forma que ele me olhava. Quando no início de janeiro ele me convidou para jantar com ele, eu quis gritar, fugir e vomitar de nojo, mas eu não podia, então tudo o que eu fiz foi sorrir o meu sorriso perfeito e dizer que eu adoraria fazer companhia para ele em um jantar em um dos melhores restaurantes de Los Angeles. Edward havia explodido quando soube, mas eu sabia que coisas piores estavam por vir. Pelo menos, por um tempo, enquanto eu fazia tudo o que minha mãe mandava e aceitava os convites para sair com aquele homem asqueroso, ela saía do meu pé e eu podia ver Edward com mais frequência. Não que isso o deixasse mais feliz. Edward não suportava a ideia de que eu estava indo em restaurantes caros com _ele_ , não suportava que eu tinha que sorrir para _ele_.

Mas era necessário.

Infelizmente.

* * *

 **Mais cozinhas reveladas e agora temos uma ideia de como os sentimentos da Bella e do Edward são intensos e como esses sentimentos podem acabar consumindo eles. Bella aparentemente está presa a sua família por algum motivo... o que será? E esse investidor está cada vez mais presente na vida da Bella (o que nem ela, e nem o edward, parecem gostar). Também tivemos mais um pouquinho da vida do Edward. O que acharam? Não deixem de comentar! Bjs e até o próximo**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **Capítulo Nove - No One Compares to You**

 **Depois.**

 **Bella POV.**

Com as respirações ofegantes e sorrisos satisfeitos nos lábios, Edward e eu finalmente pudemos relaxar um pouco após a nossa segunda rodada daquela tarde. Como ele havia prometido, daquele vez ele adorou cada pedacinho do meu corpo e me provou mais uma vez que eu não pertencia a mais ninguém naquele mundo além dele. E eu pude provar o mesmo. Nós dois sabíamos que ninguém nunca seria capaz de ocupar o mesmo lugar em nossas vidas. Ele era tudo o que eu precisava e eu era tudo o que ele queria.

Depois de alguns minuto deitados em silêncio, Edward se sentou na cama e pegou o maço de cigarros na mesa de cabeceira e então se levantou e caminhou até a janela, onde acendeu o cigarro e deu uma tragada. Por algum tempo eu fiquei apenas parada na cama, enquanto observava a sua figura nua encostada na janela e fumando. Todos os seus músculos e tatuagens completamente à mostra - incluindo o maravilhoso cisne que ele tinha no peito em minha homenagem. Seu cabelo estava completamente bagunçado devido aos puxões que eu tinha dado e sua pele suada tinha um tom bronzeado que me deixava de pernas bambas. Soltei um suspiro e ele se virou em minha direção, sorrindo o meu sorriso arrogante e torto favorito. Ele sabia muito bem que eu estava praticamente o comendo com os olhos. Mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo o mesmo comigo.

\- Como está o andamento dos documentos? - ele perguntou quando soltou outra tragada.

\- Tudo deve ficar pronto em breve. Na semana passada ele assinou mais alguns e eu estou trabalhando na autentificação deles - respondi, me levantando também e indo até onde ele estava, o abraçando pela cintura.

\- Ótimo - disse, me oferecendo o cigarro e eu rapidamente dei uma tragada, sorrindo quando notei seu maxilar ficar tenso. Ele sempre perdia o controle quando me via com um cigarro nos lábios. - Quanto tempo até tudo acabar? - Perguntou, deixando o cigarro de lado um pouco e beijando meu pescoço. - Eu só quero você toda pra mim logo.

Eu sabia que ele estava desesperado. Era difícil pra mim também. Eu sentia falta de passar a noite ao lado dele, de caminhar pela praia enquanto a lua nos iluminava… sentia falta de fazer amor com ele no mar, em seu trailer ou em qualquer lugar que nosso corpo desejasse. Eu sentia falta de poder ser dele a hora que eu quisesse. Era difícil vê-lo todos os dias e ter que fingir que ele não era nada além de um empregado. Era difícil vê-lo e não poder me jogar em seus braços e me entregar a ele. Suspirando, eu fiz um carinho em suas costas e ele se afastou, estranhando a minha demora em responder, e provavelmente confundindo o motivo.

\- Aconteceu algo? - Ele perguntou me avaliando. - Eu juro por Deus, Isabella, que se aquele bastardo tiver encostado aquelas mãos imundas em você de novo…

\- Hey, calma - eu disse, segurando seus ombros para pará-lo. Ele estava buscando alguma marca em meu corpo para saber ele estava certo ou não. - Não aconteceu nada. Eu juro.

\- Desculpa. Eu só consigo pensar na última vez e… - divagou, fechando os olhos com força e então respirou fundo. Eu sabia que tinha sido difícil para ele me ver com roxos pelo corpo da última vez e ter que fingir não se importar enquanto eu andava pela casa. Continuei a fazer um carinho nele a fim de acalmá-lo e, quando ele abriu os olhos algum tempo depois, soube que eu tinha, mesmo que minimamente, conseguido. - Enfim… o que você ia dizer?

\- O que eu pretendia dizer, é que na verdade eu acho que as coisas vão se acertar bem antes do que esperávamos… - respondi com um sorriso e ele me olhou com curiosidade. - Hoje antes de sair da casa, Leah me disse que encontrou uma vermelhidão na perna dele.

\- E o que isso quer dizer? - perguntou em um tom ansioso.

\- Isso quer dizer que o sangue dele está voltando a coagular e que se continuar assim, os coágulos podem desenvolver embolia pulmonar nele que, se não for tratada imediatamente, pode acabar levando-o a morte.

Abrindo um sorriso torto, Edward jogou o que restava do cigarro pela janela e enlaçou minha cintura com os dois braços, me puxando para mais perto dele.

\- Bom, querida, esta é a melhor notícia que você poderia ter me dado - murmurou, me puxando para um beijo rápido, mas que logo se tornou um beijo intenso. Enfiei meus dedos entre os fios do cabelo dele e dei leves puxadas, fazendo-o grunhir contra meus lábios, antes de se afastar e me olhar com expectativa. - Quanto tempo ainda temos?

\- Pouco mais de cinco minutos? - respondi em forma de pergunta, sem conseguir pensar direito enquanto o sentia crescer em meu abdômen.

\- Tempo o suficiente - ele praticamente rosnou, antes de calar meu gemido com um beijo e me empurrar em direção a cama mais uma vez.

Depois de sair do quarto alguns minutos atrasada, eu corri para meu carro e comecei a dirigir em direção a mansão em que morava. Eu sabia que eu não devia ter um sorriso tão grande quanto esse ao estar voltando do _psicólogo_ , mas eu simplesmente não conseguia me conter. Eu ainda conseguia sentir o toque de Edward em minha pele e só isso já era o suficiente. Todavia, assim que eu passei pelos portões da mansão, meu sorriso foi morrendo e a mesma expressão imparcial e serena de esposa perfeita tomou conta do meu rosto. Suspirando, estacionei o carro no meu lugar de sempre e saí em direção a porta, dando de cara com Leah, que estava de saída.

\- Isabella! - exclamou. - Que bom que a senhora chegou, eu estava mesmo querendo falar com você a respeito do seu marido.

\- Oh, aconteceu algo? - perguntei atenciosamente.

\- Eu acredito que aquela região vermelha seja mesmo um coágulo na perna dele e que o remédio anticoagulante não esteja tendo o efeito desejado - disse com pesar e eu forcei minha expressão a cair um pouco. - Para que não haja problemas, faça com que ele use a meia especial de compressão. Eu já falei com ele, mas acredito que ele não vá me escutar. Tenta ficar de olho nele para saber se ele está usando a meia direito, pois ela vai funcionar como uma espécie de massagem.

\- Claro - respondi prontamente. - Eu ficarei de olho nele, Leah. Obrigada por avisar e por tudo que você vem fazendo - sorri docemente.

Por alguns segundos, ela apenas me encarou e então suspirou, antes de sorrir tristemente para mim.

\- Isabella, eu sei que o seu marido não é o homem mais gentil do mundo com os outros, e até mesmo com você. Sei que muitas vezes ele perde a paciência e acaba… a tratando de uma forma incorreta e até mesmo a machucando - disse eu fechei os olhos, tentando não me lembrar da última vez que ele perdeu o controle comigo. Eu seria capaz de _tudo_ para garantir que aquilo _nunca mais_ acontecesse.

\- Onde você quer chegar com isso, Leah? - perguntei, tentando não perder a compostura.

\- Em nenhum lugar - me acalmou. - Eu apenas acho muito... nobre que, mesmo com tudo isso, você não desiste dele e continua sendo a esposa perfeita ao seu lado.

\- Leah, se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi nos últimos meses, é que você nunca pode desistir do amor verdadeiro. Você tem que fazer _tudo_ o que está ao seu alcance - e algumas vezes até mesmo fora dele -, apenas para garantir que você e a pessoa que você ama possam ficar juntos. _Sempre._ Não importa a situação. Se você nasceu para essa pessoa e ela nasceu para você, vocês _devem_ ficar juntos.

\- É algo muito lindo de se pensar, Isabella - ela sorriu em minha direção e eu apenas sorri de volta, sabendo que aquilo era, provavelmente, a única coisa verdadeira que eu tinha dito para ela até desde que a conheci.

* * *

 ** _Faltam apenas três capítulos para fecharmos a história! O próximo será postado até sexta :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

.

 **Capítulo Dez - Till The End**

 **Antes.**

 **Bella POV.**

Foi em um jantar que acontecia em minha casa no meio de fevereiro que ele me pediu em casamento. Ele já estava presente em minha vida por pelo menos dois meses e meio e eu sabia que isso iria acontecer cedo ou tarde. Infelizmente, ele optou pela primeira opção. Renée e Charlie, obviamente, ficaram maravilhados com o pedido já imaginando o contrato milionário que viria no momento em que trocássemos nossas alianças. Porém, eu não conseguia me mover. Talvez eu estivesse tendo algum ataque de pânico ou alguma coisa do tipo, mas tudo o que eu sabia é que eu precisava adiar aquilo o máximo possível. Eu não podia me casar com ele. Eu não pertencia a ele. Eu pertencia a Edward.

Oh, Deus. Edward. Ele ficaria furioso.

Eu era sua. Eu não podia simplesmente me casar com outra pessoa.

Pensando nisso, fiz a única coisa que me veio em mente - por mais clichê que pudesse parecer - e fingir desmaiar. Quando eu abri os olhos alguns minutos depois, eu já estava no meu quarto e minha mãe estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, seu olhar era severo em minha direção, deixando claro que ela sabia muito bem o que eu tinha feito. A confirmação veio segundos depois quando ela respirou fundo antes de me lembrar que devia ser mais esperta do que isso e parar de fazer joguinhos. Que era tudo pela família e que eu já devia saber que tentar fugir não ia dar certo.

\- Você vai limpar essa maquiagem borrada, arrumar o cabelo e em dois minutos quero você lá na sala onde seu futuro marido a espera - ela disse naquele tom frio. Às vezes eu me perguntava o que tinha acontecido com minha mãe. Me perguntava como ela podia tratar isso com tanta naturalidade e frieza. Então eu chegava a conclusão que talvez ela nunca fosse mesmo diferente. Que ela não tinha uma razão para ser assim. Às vezes as pessoas só eram do jeito que eram, sem motivos, sem explicações.

\- Sim, senhora - respondi, respirando fundo.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido depois disso. Eu voltei para a sala com o meu sorriso perfeito, me desculpei pelo inconveniente e então eu estava sendo pedida em casamento novamente e aceitando. Um anel de diamante amarelo gigante - provavelmente uns 100 quilates - foi posto em meu dedo anelar e uma garrafa do champanhe mais caro foi estourada em comemoração. Isabella Swan estava oficialmente noiva. Eu queria vomitar. O peso daquele anel em meu dedo me lembrava que, mais uma vez, minha vida estava sendo controlada. Me lembrava que, mais uma vez, eu não tinha o poder de dizer sim ou não sobre algo. E, me lembrava também que, por mais uma maldita vez, eu tive que agir como a filha submissa perfeita e fingir que tava tudo bem. Mas, principalmente, me lembrava que aquele anel em meu dedo não pertencia a Edward e provavelmente nunca pertenceria.

Assim que a _comemoração_ acabou, eu me levantei e murmurei algo sobre ter sido um longo dia e então fui para meu quarto, onde eu esperei até que todos tivessem ido embora e fiz o meu melhor para sair de casa escondida. Na minha cabeça eu só conseguia pensar em um lugar: os braços de Edward. Quando estacionei perto da praia, eu sequer me importei em trancar o carro, antes de sair correndo até o trailer e bater freneticamente na porta. Eu sabia que pelo horário, Edward provavelmente estava dormindo, mas eu precisava dele. Eu precisava que ele me dissesse que tudo ia ficar bem. Que ninguém ia me tirar dele.

\- Bella? - ele questionou, parecendo surpreso ao me ver ali, mas eu não respondi nada. Apenas puxei-o para mim e tomei seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego, cheio de desespero e medo. Por alguns segundos, ou minutos, ele me beijou de volta deixando que eu o guiasse até a pequena cama no final do trailer, onde rapidamente comecei a tirar suas roupas com minhas mãos trêmulas. - Wow, baby, espera aí. Está tudo bem? - perguntou preocupado.

\- Eu preciso de você - murmurei tocando seu rosto. - Preciso que você me faça… me faça esquecer.

\- Esquecer o que? - perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça, tentando puxar eu rosto para mim, mas sendo parada por ele, que colocou as mãos em cima da minha, retirando-as do seu rosto e me olhando por alguns segundos, antes dos seus olhos caírem para o enorme diamante nos meus dedos. - Baby? Isso é… isso é um _anel de noivado_? Mas que porra?

\- Eu não pude fazer nada - disse, chorando avidamente. - Eu só queria fugir, queria ter uma vida com você… mas isso nunca será possível. _Eles_ nunca vão me deixar em paz. Eles sempre me acharão.

\- Eles? Baby, o que está acontecendo? Você não está falando coisa com coisa - tentou me acalmar. Eu notei que ele estava irritado - e provavelmente muito machucado - devido ao anel em meu dedo, mas acima de tudo ele estava tentando me confortar e entender a situação.

\- _Ele_ me pediu em casamento _…_ e eu fui obrigada a aceitar. Você tem que saber, eu não quero me casar com ele. Nunca quis. Você sabe que eu sou sua. _Sua_. Eu nunca vou ser dele. _Nunca_. Mas eu não posso fazer nada - solucei. - Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegar, mas eu nunca imaginei que algum dia conheceria alguém como você e tudo fosse mudar. Eu só queria viver ao seu lado, queria ser _sua_ como eu nasci para ser. Queria envelhecer ao seu lado, queria que você me tomasse todos os dias… Mas isso é impossível.

\- É claro que é possível - disse ele. Seu tom era firme e eu quase acreditei em suas palavras. - Nós podemos fugir, podemos ir agora. Nós não precisamos de mais nada.

\- Você não entende, Edward. Eles não vão deixar. Eles vão me procurar até o inferno se for preciso. Eles já fizeram isso uma vez.

\- Eles?

\- Meus pais… você não entende…

\- Então me explica, porra! - berrou.

E, tentando controlar meu choro, eu contei para ele a verdade. Contei sobre como Charlie não era meu pai verdadeiro, como eu tinha herdado uma fortuna gigante do meu verdadeiro pai - mesmo sem saber o seu nome ou ter o conhecido -, e sobre como nada daquilo importava. Contei sobre como eu odiava cada aspecto daquela vida, sobre como eu estava começando a odiar estar viva, sobre como um dia eu tentei fugir de casa.

\- Eu estava prestes a completar dezoito anos e de acordo com o testamento eu herdaria minha fortuna, mas eu não me importei. Eu fugi o mais rápido que pude. Por uma semana, eu consegui me esconder, mas então eles finalmente me acharam quando eu estava chegando no Canadá. Eles alegaram que eu estava sofrendo um surto psicótico, sei lá… que eu precisava de ajuda e que eu não tinha o emocional ou o psicológico para conseguir tomar decisões. E foi assim que eles conseguiram mina tutela por tempo indeterminado e, com isso, conseguiam controlar não só minhas ações, mas meu dinheiro também. Eu sou a prisioneira deles - murmurei por fim. - Sempre serei.

\- Nós vamos dar um jeito - Edward me prometeu, me puxando para ele e me beijando. - Você é minha, Isabella Swan. _Minha_. Entendeu? - perguntou me segurando pelo queixo e eu assenti. - Repete!

\- Eu sou sua, Edward. Sua e de mais ninguém - respondi ofegante e ele me beijou sofregamente. - E você é meu.

\- _Todo seu -_ concordou, mordendo meu pescoço. - Ninguém nunca vai te tirar de mim.

\- Nunca.

\- Nós vamos dar um jeito - ele repetiu, abrindo a barguilha da calça e tirando seu membro para fora, antes de empurrar minha calcinha para o lado e me penetrar. - Você consegue sentir isso? Consegue sentir como pertencemos um ao outro?

\- Sim! - berrei. - Só você, Edward. Só você.

\- Você vai deixar eles vencerem mais uma vez? - indagou, aumentando a velocidade. A intensidade entre nós dois era quase que forte demais para aguentar. Chegava a doer e a consumir cada pedacinho meu. E eu amava aquilo. - Vai deixar que eles continuem controlando sua vida?

\- Não! Eles nunca vão conseguir me tirar de você - choraminguei, arranhando suas costas me me importar em machucá-lo. Ele era meu. Eu podia fazer o que eu quisesse. Assim como eu era sua. - Nada, nem _ninguém_ , vai conseguir me tirar de você.

\- Eu sou capaz de tudo por você, Isabella - ele grunhiu, me olhando com aquela intensidade que chegava a machucar.

\- _De tudo_ \- eu o garanti.

O fogo entre nós dois estava me consumindo como nunca e eu sabia que não podia passar minha vida sem sentir aquilo novamente. Eu tinha nascido para me sentir assim, tinha nascido para ser possuída por ele. Tinha nascido para possuí-lo da mesma forma. Nós tínhamos nascido para um consumir o outro da forma mais possessiva e apaixonante. Eu não me importava com as consequências, ou com quem estava no meu caminho, mas ninguém nunca me tiraria de Edward. Eu não deixaria que eles vencessem mais uma vez. Se dependesse de mim, eles não iriam vencer nunca mais.

Nunca.

* * *

 ** _Esses dois mostrando mais uma vez o quão possessivos e loucos um pelo outro eles são. Agora finalmente descobrimos como a família da Bella mantém controle sobre ela. O que acharam? Estamos cada vez mais perto do final! Não deixem de comentar que eu volto rapidinho com o próximo :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **Capítulo Onze - Ciao Amore**

 **Agora.**

 **Bella POV.**

Em uma madrugada extremamente quente do verão californiano, eu fui acordada por um movimento brusco na cama ao meu lado, quando meu marido praticamente caiu da cama ao tentar se levantar. Ele tinha acordado no meio da noite ao sentir uma dor aguda no peito ao mesmo tempo em que subitamente sentia dificuldades ao tentar respirar e eu, como a boa esposa que era, imediatamente liguei para uma ambulância, antes de correr até um dos seguranças e pedir que me ajudassem a descer com o meu marido para o primeiro andar, onde a ambulância o esperaria. Não que meus esforços tenham dado certo, no entanto. Ele mal havia sido levado até a UTI do Centro Médico de Los Angeles, quando não resistiu e nos deixou. No hospital, o médico lamentou a sua perda e me disse que tinha feito tudo o que podia mas que,, infelizmente, exatamente às quatro e trinta e sete da manhã, meu marido havia dado a sua última respiração. Ainda sem acreditar que aquilo tinha realmente acontecido, eu perguntei se podia ir vê-lo antes que o levassem para o necrotério e o médico prontamente assentiu.

\- Vou deixar vocês a sós - ele disse com pesar, tocando meu ombro uma última vez, antes de fechar a cortina atrás de si. Mas eu não consegui responder, meus olhos estavam fixos no homem deitado na cama. O homem que praticamente pagou para casar comigo, o homem que me tratou como uma possessão e que me obrigava a fazer coisas que jamais quis. O homem que muitas vezes perdeu o controle da situação e então usou sua força para me lembrar quem era que mandava. O homem que por meses praticamente me teve como sua prisioneira. Porém, quando eu olhava para seu corpo pálido na cama, eu não sentia ódio ou qualquer outra coisa. Naquele momento, eu percebi que pra mim ele não passava de um nada, que as coisas que ele tinha feito comigo pouco me importavam mais. Percebi que, pra mim, ele não passava de um covarde insignificante, no qual o seu único propósito tinha sido ficar no caminho até que eu conseguisse o que eu finalmente queria: ser livre e poder finalmente seguir minha vida como eu sempre tinha sonhado.

E foi assim, com um último olhar sem emoções alguma, que eu finalmente saí do quarto. Depois de resolver alguns detalhes formais com o médico, ele me acompanhou até o lado de fora do hospital, onde o segurança que tinha me acompanhado até o hospital me esperava. Seu olhar deixava claro que ele sentia pena de mim e achava que eu precisava de algum tipo de conforto, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi pedir que ele me levasse para casa. Quando eu finalmente cheguei em casa, já se passava das seis da manhã, e alguns funcionários já estavam acordados e me esperando para saber se eu precisava de alguma coisa.

\- Eu agradeço pela preocupação - disse, respirando fundo e encarando as cozinheiras, alguns seguranças e até mesmo a governanta. - Mas tudo o que eu preciso agora é ficar sozinha. Grace, se possível, gostaria que você cuidasse dos detalhes do funeral - disse e ela prontamente assentiu. - Jessica e Lauren, se encarreguem de avisar a todos por favor.

\- Sim, senhora - todos assentiram e eu subi as escadas.

Era diferente subir as escadas para aquele quarto agora que eu não precisava mais temer alguma coisa quando passasse pela porta. Um sorriso se abriu no canto dos meus lábios e eu fechei a porta do quarto atrás de mim, caminhando diretamente até o barzinho, onde preparei minha dose perfeita de uísque e então peguei um cigarro, indo até a varanda do quarto e o acendendo. À essa altura Edward provavelmente já estava sabendo do que tinha acontecido e eu deixei um sorriso maior nascer em meus lábios, antes de dar mais uma tragada e então voltar para dentro do quarto, seguindo até meu closet e então até o meu cofre pessoal.

Calmamente, digitei minha senha e quando a trava se abriu, imediatamente peguei o grosso envelope e o carreguei comigo até o pequeno sofá de dois lugares que tinha ali dentro, dando mais um gole no uísque. Todos os documentos já estavam assinados e autenticados, mas o único que realmente importava ali era o documento em que meu _amado marido_ tinha assinado deixando claro que eu já não precisava mais de acompanhamento psicológico e que, finalmente, eu estava sendo emancipada. Ninguém mais possuía nenhum controle sobre minhas ações ou sobre o dinheiro que meu pai verdadeiro tinha me deixado. Ninguém mais possuía algum tipo de controle sobre mim. Eu estava livre, finalmente.

Horas mais tarde, tudo para o funeral do meu marido já estava pronto. Os documentos já haviam sido entregues ao nosso advogado e em breve chegariam à empresa também. Durante o dia, eu fiquei trancada no quarto. Para todos, eu estava desolada e indisposta, mas a realidade é que eu estava me preparando. Preparando-me para chorar, para receber abraços de condolência, me preparando para ser a viúva desolada que tinha perdido o marido perfeito. Mas, também, me preparar para meu momento meu primeiro dia como uma mulher livre. Foram horas me arrumando e não deixando nem um fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Afinal de contas, Isabella nunca estava nada menos que perfeita em público.

Por isso, quando eu finalmente saí do quarto, eu estava a verdadeira personificação de uma viúva negra. Um vestido de seda preto abraçava meu corpo até pouco abaixo dos meus joelhos, meu par de Louboutins, também pretos, calçavam meus pés. Meu cabelo cor de mogno caía em meus ombros em perfeitas ondas, enquanto meus lábios estavam pintados com um batom vermelho forte. E, para finalizar, meus olhos estavam cobertos pelo delicado véu preto do pequeno chapéu que eu usava. O barulho do meu salto fino ecoava pelas paredes frias da casa enquanto eu caminhava em direção à porta de saída, onde um motorista me aguardava para me levar até o funeral e, quando finalmente chegamos à igreja onde ele ocorreria, eu respirei fundo, trabalhando na minha melhor expressão de tristeza, antes de sair do carro e ser acompanhada até a parte de dentro.

A igreja estava cheia, meu marido, por mais que não fosse tão querido por todos que o conhecessem, era uma pessoa bastante conhecida. Além de familiares, amigos, investidores, os empregados da casa também estavam acomodados ao fundo da igreja. Enquanto a missa acontecia, eu estava sentada ao lado dos meus pais, que por fora, assim como eu, tinham uma expressão triste, mas eu sabia que por dentro eles estavam sorrindo já imaginando toda a fortuna que ganhariam com a morte do meu marido. Como se eu fosse burra o suficiente para deixar que isso acontecesse.

Quando a misa acabou, foi a hora de todos virem até onde eu estava sentada para prestarem suas condolências; não que todas fossem verdadeiras, no entanto, eu sabia que era mais uma obrigação social do que qualquer outra coisa. Um por um, as pessoas foram me abraçando e dizendo o quão tristes elas estavam pela perda do meu marido e em como elas sentiam muito. E eu mantive a postura de esposa perfeita, aceitando os abraços e vez ou outra até mesmo deixando que uma lágrima caísse, até que finalmente foi a vez _dele_ vir prestar suas condolências. Aos olhos dos outros, ele era apenas mais um empregado da casa, mas nós dois sabíamos que ele era muito mais do que isso.

\- Eu sinto muito pela sua perda - ele murmurou, me abraçando apertado, antes de se soltar.

\- Muito obrigada - eu respondi baixinho, mantendo minha postura.

Por mais alguns minutos, eu continuei sentada ali, então eu resolvi que já havia sido o suficiente e pedi que meus seguranças me acompanhassem até em casa. Mais uma vez, meu salto ecoava enquanto eu caminhava e, quando estávamos saindo da igreja, meus olhos imediatamente bateram em Edward mais uma vez. Assim como todos os outros funcionários, ele continuava sentado nos últimos bancos dali. Por alguns segundos nossos olhos se encontraram e eu me permiti deixar que aquela corrente de calor passasse pelo meu corpo assim como todas as vezes em que nossos olhos se encontravam ou nossos corpos se tocavam. O olhar dele dizia a mesma coisa que o meu: _em breve._

E então, desviando os olhos dos seus mais uma vez, eu coloquei meus óculos escuros e deixei que um pequeno sorriso nascesse no canto dos meus lábios, antes de continuar o meu caminho.

 _Em breve_ , eu pensei antes de entrar definitivamente no carro. Em breve eu seria sua, indefinida e eternamente.

* * *

 _E chegamos ao penúltimo capítulo da história, pretendo postar o último no máximo até quinta-feira! Seja certo ou seja errado, tudo está encaminhando para a Bella finalmente ser livre e poder viver ao lado do seu grande amor. Algumas pessoas estão querendo saber o **nome do marido** da Bella:  ele é quem vocês quiserem que ele seja. Como a Bella disse, ele é irrelevante, só serviu para ela poder ser livre. Pode ser o Aro, o Alec, o James, o Carlisle, o Jasper, o Emmett... um personagem novo. _Então isso fica a critério de vocês. _:) Enfim, não deixem de comentar me contando o que acharam que eu volto logo logo com o desfecho da história para vocês! Bjs_


	12. Chapter 12

**Betado e pré-lido por Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz.**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doze - Summer Wine**

 **Depois.**

 **Bella POV.**

O sol quente daquela tarde de verão deixava a vista ainda mais bonita. Encostada na janela da cozinha, eu soltei um suspiro, enquanto olhava os quilômetros de parreiras à minha frente. Todas estavam carregadas e eu quase conseguia sentir o gosto doce das uvas em apenas observá-las. Era uma vista e tanto e anos mais tarde eu ainda não conseguira me acostumar ou deixar de amar. Quero dizer, os últimos anos não tinham sido nada além de maravilhosos. Sair de Los Angeles não tinha sido algo tão rápido quanto eu imaginava e, depois da morte do meu _ex_ marido, eu ainda tive muito o que a fazer. A começar por uma conferência empresarial, na qual eu havia feito um discurso sobre os últimos desejos do meu _amado_ marido, que envolvia vender a empresa para um investidor ambientalista canadense que a estava tentando comprar há algum tempo já, o que automaticamente acabaria com as últimas parcerias que a empresa tinha feito - principalmente a tão riquíssima parceria com a família Swan, deixando de ter qualquer envolvimento com a mesma -, e então usar o dinheiro da venda para ajudar fundações e entidades ao redor do país. Todo o dinheiro havia sido doado e parte dele tinha sido usado para a criação de uma fundação para ajudar famílias carentes na África e para ajudar na pesquisas para encontrar curas de doenças comuns no continente.

Minha amada família não havia ficado nada feliz com o rompimento e logo meus pais estavam atrás de mim, jogando ameaças e mais uma vez tentaram usar a carta de que não tinha condições psicológicas para tomar decisões tão grandes sozinhas, só para ficarem completamente surpresos quando eu calmamente coloquei o documento que assegurava que, com a morte do meu marido, ninguém mais possuía controle das minhas ações legais além de mim mesma. Eu estava emancipada... livre. Meu pai logo começou a esbravejar, dizendo que aquilo não era possível, que ele iria procurar os advogados dele, mas não tinha mais saída. A família Swan agora teria que se virar de outra forma para não chegar à falência mais uma vez.

Minha mãe não havia demorado muito para entender o que estava acontecendo nas últimas semanas, incluindo a morte do meu _ex_ marido, por isso, quando eu estava saindo da sala, ela havia me segurado pelo meu braço, antes de dizer:

\- Boa jogada, Isabella. Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz disso tudo sozinha, devo confessar que você me surpreendeu.

Eu encarei seus olhos, frios como todas as outras vezes, mas que agora possuíam um brilho diferente. Brilho este que eu não me importei em decifrar. Eu já estava cansada de permanecer ali.

\- Esse sempre foi o seu problema, _Mamãe._ Você sempre duvidou da minha capacidade _-_ disse com deboche, antes de puxar meu braço e sair andando.

Depois que meus pais descobriram que de mim eles não conseguiriam nada e que provavelmente acabariam na miséria se não dessem outro jeito, as coisas ficaram bem mais fáceis. Eu vendi a casa, dei uma boa quantia de dinheiro para os empregados terem um novo começo, e menos de um mês depois eu estava deixando o país ao lado de Edward. Do dinheiro do meu ex marido, eu não fiquei com nenhum tostão. Executar aquele plano nunca tinha tido a ver com o dinheiro. Eu nunca tinha me importado em terminar a vida milionária ou algo do tipo. A única coisa que importava para mim era poder ficar ao lado de Edward, era poder ser livre. E foi por isso que eu fiz o que eu fiz. Certo ou errado, era o que eu precisava fazer.

\- Você está pensativa demais aí, _dolcezza_.

Imediatamente sorri com a voz. Respirei fundo e saí da janela, encontrando Elizabeth, ou Nonna - como ela insistia -, na cozinha. Edward havia desistido de procurar pelo seu pai, no final das contas, não valeria à pena. A única coisa que ele queria fazer, assim como eu, era começar uma vida nova. A única coisa que queríamos era fugir de todo aquele luxo, ostentação e falsidade no qual eu tinha passado minha vida inteira e, por isso, quando saímos dos EUA, voamos direto para a Itália, mais especificamente para o pequeno vilarejo ao redor de Toscana, onde sua avó ainda mantinha um pequeno vinhedo. Ela havia ficado estática com a nossa chegada, fazendo questão de que nos sentíssemos em casa desde o primeiro minuto que chegamos aqui.

Era maravilhoso ter ela por perto. Quando saímos da América, tínhamos deixado tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele lugar enterrado em nossos passados e tinha sido fundamental para nossa adaptação a uma vida nova com Nonna Elizabeth ao nosso lado. Ela nos recebeu sem perguntas, sem desconfianças… apenas com um abraço apertado e um lar para chamarmos de nosso. É claro que na fazenda, Edward e eu tínhamos uma pequena casa só nossa, onde podíamos ser o casal apaixonado que éramos sem interrupções, mas estávamos sempre na casa de Nonna, fazendo-lhe companhia.

\- Apenas pensando nos últimos anos - suspirei. No começo tinha sido difícil pegar o ritmo quando as pessoas falavam Italiano ao meu redor, mas em poucas semanas eu fui me adaptando e agora, quase três anos depois, eu podia dizer que meu Italiano era quase que perfeito. - As parreiras estão carregadas de uvas.

\- É uma vista e tanto, uh? - concordou, me abraçando pelos ombros e eu abri um sorriso. - Em menos de duas semanas poderemos começar a cortá-las para a produção do vinho.

\- Minha parte favorita - respondi sorrindo e então me afastei da janela, voltando minha atenção para a cesta recheada com alguns pedaços de queijo, uma garrafa de vinho, duas taças e alguns chocolates.

\- Bom, você tem uma cesta e tanto aí na mesa - observou. - E se estou certa, esse cheiro significa que você está fazendo bruchettas. Ocasião especial?

\- Mais ou menos - sorri, indo até o forno e pegando a assadeira. - Decidi surpreender Edward com um piquenique.

\- Oh, que romântico - suspirou, ajeitando a manta que eu tinha separado e a colocando na cesta. - E por falar no meu neto, onde ele está?

\- Você sabe como ele é - revirei os olhos, guardando as bruchettas na cesta junto com as outras coisas. - Foi caminhar entre as parreiras… observar a vista, dar uma olhada na plantação... Tenho certeza que ele está na parte mais alta, apenas olhando o vinhedo, então pensei que seria uma boa ideia surpreendê-lo.

\- Tenho certeza que ele vai amar, meu bem - concordou. - Por que você não vai andando? Eu ajeito a cozinha.

\- Você tem certeza? - indaguei. Eu não tinha feito uma bagunça muito grande, mas ainda assim não queria incomodar Nonna com isso. - Eu não quero incomodar...

\- Claro que sim! Não seja boba, _dolcezza_. Vá se divertir e deixa que eu cuido de tudo por aqui.

\- Obrigada, Nonna. Você é a melhor! - exclamei, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e ela soltou uma risada, dando um tapinha na minha bunda e mandando eu ir logo.

Ainda rindo, eu entrei no meu Jeep vermelho e coloquei a cesta no banco ao lado, antes de virar a chave a acelerar pelo caminho entre as parreiras. Como eu previ, Edward estava sentado lá no topo e mantinha uma expressão serena enquanto, perdido em seu próprio mundinho, observava o vinhedo a sua volta, porém, assim que eu fechei a porta do carro em uma batida, seus olhos viraram para os meus e eu mordi os lábios, já antecipando sua reação. Se tinha uma coisa que Edward amava, era me ver usando curtos vestidos de verão e o que eu estava usando agora era o seu favorito. Creme com estampas de cereja, abraçando meus seios e minha cintura, antes de se abrir em uma saia rodada até o meio das minhas coxas que agora estavam bem mais bronzeadas do que antes.

E, mais uma vez, eu estava certa. Seus olhos queimaram meu corpo enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção, deixando claro que o nosso piquenique não aconteceria em breve. Edward ainda consumia meu corpo como se eu fosse o pavio e ele fosse a chama. E eu fazia exatamente o mesmo com ele. Era como se todo dia nós nos apaixonássemos de novo pela primeira vez, como se nos consumíssemos pela primeira vez. Ele ainda me fazia sentir como se meu corpo estivesse em chamas, como se eu fosse a única mulher no mundo. A sua mulher.

\- Vem aqui - ele chamou, e eu estremeci, vendo a ponta da sua língua raspar levemente seu lábio superior.

Obedecendo o seu chamado, eu continuei a andar até ele e deixei a cesta no chão, antes de parar de pé ao seu lado, esperando o que estava por vir. É claro que eu não precisei de muito tempo, pois logo Edward havia me puxado para seu colo. Suas mãos grandes e firmes apertaram minha cintura fina, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me ajeitava em seu colo, me fazendo sentar de frente para ele. Lambi os lábios quando senti sua ereção encostar em mim e ele soltou um grunhido baixo, antes de subir uma das mãos pela lateral do meu seio, passando ela levemente até a minha clavícula e então a fechou em meu pescoço, dando um aperto de leve ali. Soltei um gemido e fechei os olhos, deixando que ele fizesse com o meu corpo o que ele bem entendesse.

\- Você ainda ama isso, uh? - perguntou, enterrando os dedos entre os fios do meu cabelo e puxando minha cabeça para trás, ganhando acesso ao meu pescoço.

\- Você sabe que sim - ofeguei.

\- Sei, é? - indagou, passando a língua pelo meu pescoço, até chegar em meu ouvido. Assenti fracamente e o senti sorrir contra minha pele. - Sabe o que eu também sei?

\- O quê? - indaguei de volta, sentindo meu coração acelerar. Só ele tinha esse efeito em mim. _Sempre ele._

\- Que o que quer que você tenha trazido nessa cesta para comermos, vai ter que esperar porque eu pretendo tomar o meu tempo com você, meu bem. E eu não vou parar até que eu esteja satisfeito. Até _nós dois_ estarmos satisfeitos - completou, tornando a puxar meu cabelo e me fazendo encará-lo. Seus olhos verdes ficavam ainda mais intensos com o bronzeado que sua pele tinha ganhado em todo esse tempo aqui na Itália. - Você está de acordo, querida?

\- S-sim - assenti mais uma vez, já me sentindo pronta para ser consumida por ele.

\- É claro que você está - murmurou, depositando beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto descia sua mão livre para o meio das minhas pernas. - Sempre tão pronta para mim. Hmm… tão quente e molhada.

\- Edward - resmunguei e ele soltou uma risada, antes de parar com a provocação e finalmente me tomar para ele em um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

E em questão de segundos a cesta do piquenique foi totalmente deixada de lado - não que eu conseguisse me importar com aquilo no momento -, e Edward e eu finalmente nos tornamos um só no topo daquela colina quando ele nos virou sobre o gramado e me tomou como sua, enquanto tínhamos o vinhedo inteiro ao nosso redor e o sol de punha ao horizonte.

É, eu acho que o nosso piquenique podia _mesmo_ esperar mais um pouquinho.

 **FIM.**

* * *

 _ **N/A:** E chegamos ao fim! Uma das coisas que eu mais gostei de escrever nessa fic, é que apesar da Bella ter uma entonação diferente em cada fase da fic (antes, agora e depois), tem uma coisa constante: o Edward. Bom, ela finalmente está vivendo a vida que sempre sonhou e agora tem tudo o que sempre quis… O que vocês acharam? Foi divertido escrever algo diferente do que eu estou acostumada e espero que tenham gostado do resultado final! Obrigada a todos os comentários que vocês deixaram e obrigada as minhas betas lindas, Deh Cullen e LeiliPattz, por me acompanharem em mais uma!_

 _Beijos e até a próxima xx_


End file.
